Feelin' the Aster
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally finally gets a faint idea of what it's like to 'feel the aster'. Slight KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's short, but I was inspired. **

Robin sat beside Wally, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded angrily across his chest. His domino mask rested gently in the folds of his face, but it failed to hide the rage that coursed through the pale flesh. Wally slumped against the wall, an exasperated expression drifting on and off his face. He lazily rolled his head so he could look at Robin.

"Dude, I hate your stupid mask," he said honestly, his voice coated in boredom.

Robin gave a warning growl and didn't answer. He felt the bored emerald eyes cutting holes into the exposed pale neck in front of him, but he did his best to ignore them. He was pissed and he really didn't want to deal with this shit today. He wanted to go home, collapse on his bed and actually get to sleep on time so he was at least half awake tomorrow morning for school. It was already eight though and the trip back home took _forever_, so he had no hope.

"Quit staring at me," he finally said between gritted teeth, trembling in anger.

Wally pursed his lips in thought, looking up as if that's where his thoughts were located. He hummed carefully for a second before shaking his head and returning his eyes back to the little black mask.

"Nah, I don't think I will," he taunted playfully, smirking widely.

Robin clenched his gloved hands into tight fists, looking to the lower right as if that would cure the anger, but it did little to nothing. He screwed up his eyes tight, pretending that he couldn't feel the curious gaze that mentally removed his mask and imagined what he'd look like without it. It wasn't easy though. His face tingled at the feel of the eyes and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. He pressed his teeth together, exhaling sharply.

"For the last time, _quit staring at me_," Robin snarled, his voice coated in venom.

Wally chuckled, more than amused to know that he could so easily push Robin's buttons. With that encouragement, he narrowed his eyes and glared harder at the black mask, his smirk becoming a smug grin of amusement flickering dangerously over his lips.

"Aw, but you're so adorable! How could I not stare?" Wally teased, purposefully making his voice and girlish.

His grin disappeared though and his playful glare turned into wide and scared eyes as he found Robin's fist barely an inch to the right of his face, three inches into the wall, a furious masked face barely centimeters from his, their foreheads practically touching. He could almost see through the white thread of the mask, and for what he could see, the angry eyes hiding behind it were full of hatred. A bright red hue settled over his freckles and his open lips firmly closed themselves, his heart hammering madly in the confines of his chest.

His forehead tingled where Robin's black locks of hair brushed it. He tried to avert his emerald eyes, but all there was to stare at were the pale frowning lips inches from his and the slight pink tint that was brushed under the edges of the black mask. What really caused the dizziness though was the hot breath he could feel over his lips. His face felt cold on the inside but the outside felt as if it was burning, especially in his cheeks. Wally's stomach butterflied, no matter how much he hated it.

Then suddenly, Robin's anger faded and a slight smirk came over his lips and his head cocked to the side challengingly. It was as if a new thought had come to mind. Wally's face burnt hotter and he was positive his eyes couldn't get any wider. He was tempted to open his mouth and choke out a "R-Rob?", but he didn't want the ebony to get an victory from the stuttering he was responsible for. It didn't matter either way though because Robin spoke which would've cut his words from the air.

"Feelin' the aster?" he teased, the cute smirk stretching into a victorious grin.

Then, to Wally's disappointment, Robin stepped back, dropping his fist back to side, doing his best to not acknowledge the light blush that brightened his cheeks. Wally found himself frozen in the same position, even after he noticed Artemis had been in the corner of the room. When Robin saw her, he tensed up for a second but gave off a playful giggle and dashed from the room, his yellow cape fluttering in the breeze he created.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in curious.

Wally struggled to gain control of his lips, wiping at his cheek bones as if he could wash away the blush.

"I-I…. I finally figured out what it's like to 'feel the aster;'" he said slowly, his eyes unwidening.

He ignored Artemis's confused face and slowly walked from the room after Robin, already plotting to blame Superboy for the hole in the wall.

**The ending was crappy, but I read a comment on some P!atd video, and suddenly, it sounded good. Yeah, the KF/Rob was small, but I couldn't just have them kiss. I'm not in the mood :P**

**-F.J. III**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm in the mood for a kiss now, so… (:**

Wally buried his face in his pillow and just laid there. For some reason, the limited amount of fresh air he was getting was slowing his thoughts and it did wonders to his racing mind. Ever since last night, he hadn't been able to get Robin off his mind. That cute little smirk, the way he had said 'aster', the little giggle he had made… Ever little thought made Wally feel like he would pass out. His heart would race, his stomach would churn and he felt like he was going to puke.

_He's your best friend! _Wally screamed at himself, ashamed for his traitorous heart.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he had actually felt _something_. It wasn't disgust or horror or fear like most people would fear when they find their best friend's lips practically touching theirs though. He had felt… excited. No, he had felt love. And damnit! That was the last thing he wanted to feel towards a guy, especially one he practically considered his brother! To make it worse though, every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but picture the innocent pink lips that had been only a head tilt away brushing his.

The sweet little blush he had spotted beneath the edges of the mask darkened in his mind, and he imagined that the stupid black mask was gone, Robin's eyes closed ever so gently. He pictured that Robin had beautiful brown eyes. Black hair and brown eyes was the most common combination for appearances, so he was almost positive that Robin was hiding a pair of baby browns beneath the white thread. The longer his eyes stayed closed, the wilder the fantasies got, so Wally forced his eyes open and began to quote "The Jeffersons" episode of South Park which he had memorized long ago. He wasn't proud of it, but he was glad he had because at least it gave him something to hopefully distract his mind.

It didn't. Being a proud fan of 'Style' as the fangirls dubbed Stan and Kyle, thinking of their few moments in that episode **[1]**, it automatically dashed his mind back to the ebony who certainly lived up to his title as the Boy Wonder. Wally groaned furiously, unburying his head from the comforting folds of the pillow. He turned over, drowning his red locks in the folds instead, his emerald eyes glaring hard at the ceiling. To him though, he was glaring at God, or something like that. To be honest, he wasn't mad. He was just confused, as most people would be in this kind of situation.

Frustrated, he put his hands over his eyes, digging the tips of his nails into the bit of forehead he had that was hidden hair to avoid awkward questioning. He screwed up his eyes, frowning hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to face Robin seriously again until he got over this, but he didn't know how. He bit his bottom lip harder, hiding in the darkness of his mind. Suddenly, past words of Robin flashed across the tip of his tongue.

"_If you ever need to talk…you know how to reach me." _

He was pretty sure that Robin wouldn't be comfortable with this talk in particular, but he could always manipulate his words and make it sound a bit different. He knew that if he kept sitting here though, he'd end up going emo for a second or two to relieve the tension in his stomach. Before his mind could even really think it over, his phone was in his hands and he had just sent something to Robin. His eyes widened in panic and he went to his outbox, to make sure he didn't write something bad.

"**We need to talk. ****Now****," **was all he had written.

He sighed, relieved that it didn't sound half-bad. He shakily set the phone against the square of his chest. He carefully set his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes as tight as they would go so even the darkness seemed darker than usual. He imagined he would've had to wait until three to hear from Robin. Before he could even get into the proper sleeping position though, his phone went off, stopping his heart in his chest. He picked it up, angry at his hands for shaking. He made sure to glare at his heart too, for good measure.

"**Sure. Something wrong?**" Wally chewed on his lip gingerly.

When he texted back, he was cautious in his wording.

"**Yeah… We need to get together**" he stopped and erased the last line, "**How soon can we meet up?**"

He decided that 'How soon can we meet up' sounded less suspicious, but it didn't ease his fear riddled heart. When he saw Robin, what was he going to say? 'Hey Rob, I love you!'? No, he couldn't just say that. He wanted to, but he couldn't. 'Dude, I've got a crush on a guy!'? No, Robin would call him gay or a fag or something like that. 'I'm in love…'? No- er, actually, that might work, but the sneaky bastard would ask for details and stuff and he'd end up being gay in Robin's book. Wally groaned in frustration.

"I just can't win! No matter what I do, he's going to think I'm gay!" he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed hard.

_That's because you are _a nagging voice in the back of his mind snickered.

Wally wanted to argue, but he didn't for two reasons: 1, it was kind of true and 2, that would make him insane. Surely he was above talking to himself. He didn't have to talk to himself though, was Robin came to he rescue.

"**Right now if you want. School just let out. Meet me at Sonic? (:**

That was enough encouragement for him.

"**Sounds good. See you in 15.**"

Wally slipped the phone in his pocket and leapt off the bed, dashing away as fast as he could, his red plaid shirt becoming a blur with his speed.

XxXxX

Dick smiled to himself, sitting down at their regular table **[2]**. He was half-tempted to order his Fanta and Sprite right now, but then it'd look like he was alone and he'd look like a loser, so he decided to just wait, his eyes on the road eagerly.

_I hope Wally's okay _he thought to himself, _He sounded kind of worried… er, his words sounded worried? Ah, for all I know, he could've gotten laid and he just forgot to put a big smiley face or something. Quit over thinking this. He's Wally. He doesn't get worried. _

To his relief, he quickly saw Wally's blur dash down the street. A grin flashed over his face and he stood up to greet his favorite ginger. Wally was beside him in a second. Before Dick could even utter a 'hello', Wally talked fast.

"Rob! I've got a problem!" he cried, his voice hysteric.

Dick winced at the tone, his eyebrows furrowing curiously.

"Wha-?"

Once again, Wally cut him off, only this way was much more polite and much more enjoyable. A pale hand set to his neck, pulling him close and before he could blink, Wally's pale lips were on his, heavy eyelashes tickling his cheeks. Dick gasped for a second, his blue eyes crossing behind the shades before falling closed and a small smile breaking over his pink lips. His face turned a dark shade of red, echoing the ginger before him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, catching Wally off-guard. Wally didn't mind though. He just gained a tiny confidence boost.

The nausea he had been feeling before didn't exactly return, but his cheeks felt like they were on fire and his insides felt like Dr. Freeze had personally injected him with a special batch of his own design. The only thing that told him he hadn't frozen beside the flutter of butterflies **[3]** in his stomach and the rapid beat of his heart was the tingling he felt over his lips. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was kissing his best friend. He was kissing his best friend of the same gender. He was enjoying kissing his best friend of the same gender.

It took Wally a long while to remember they were in public were hundreds of people could potentially see them. He knew no one there, so his reputation would be fine, but Dick, or Robin as far as he knew him, would be mocked for miles in both directions. When that came to mind, he tensed, and backed up, feeling horrible. The horribleness faded though when he saw Dick's shy smile and a slight sparkle in what he could see of the blue eyes over the black shades. The butterflies turned into rabid hawks, frantically beating against his stomach lining. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time before Dick's smile widened to a grin and he gave a shaky but happy sigh.

"D-D…" he laughed softly. "W-Wally…"

Wally dropped his hand to his side and took a seat at the table, averting his eyes to the cross woven tabletops.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, his freckles drowned out by the scarlet hue.

Dick grabbed onto the edge of the chair to keep his legs from giving out. They felt like Jell-O. He decided to copy Wally again and sat down next to him, not even bothering to see if he knew anyone around before grabbing the embarrassed pale hand not too far from him. The touch made Wally stiffen up, his eyes darting worriedly to Dick. That cute little grin was still there. The ebony couldn't will it away. He had expected to get smacked, not to hear a happy giggle coming from the lips.

"S-So, what did you wanna talk about?" even Dick's voice shook.

Wally's eyes went to their joined hands, his embarrassed frown widening to a smile. He took a deep breath and looked up at Dick.

"W-Well… I think I'm gay for my best friend," he said sheepishly.

Dick's grin gave him hope, bringing a grin to his own lips and made him feel all weak and wobbly inside. The boy's grip tightened comfortingly.

"I know just what you're talking about… I think I am too," the ebony admitted shakily.

Wally had wanted to hear just that, but at the same time, he hadn't. He still felt bad. He looked around, making sure he didn't see any kids Dick's age.

"You can't be," Wally said, his voice weak.

Dick's grin faded and he got a cute little befuddled expression. It turned Wally's already liquid insides into molten lava, destroying what wasn't liquid.

"I can't?" Dick's voice sounded hurt.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip.

"You can't be gay!" Wally insisted, "You're supposed to be a little player like all the smart and athletic guys! I know for a fact you haven't dated all the girls yet!"

Dick laughed, clearly amused.

"I'm serious!" Wally whined, despite the blush that still stained his cheeks.

"Just for you, not any of the other guys. The guys at my school are dick heads, full offense intended. Besides, it's not my fault you decided to kiss me," Dick teased, "And besides, all the girls I haven't dated will be out on the street in a couple years in slutty outfits. If I want to be with them, I'll just have to pay a hundred dollars like every other interested guy."

Wally laughed, but he still didn't sound sure.

"What about your folks? My parents would kill me if they found out I… you know…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He was surprised to see Dick still smiling. The sparkling blue eyes glanced up at the sky where the sun shone brightly down on the two, not a cloud in the sky.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he said in a tone that made Wally automatically assume it was an inside joke.

Wally still felt guilty though. He tried to look reassured, but Dick saw through it.

"We're not together-together… yet… so your folks don't have to know," he suggested, smiling slyly.

That was the boost Wally needed. He grinned widely, a faint sparkle returning to his eyes. He couldn't help but notice Dick look around, surveying who all was around the two of them. Then, even more to his surprise, Dick slipped off his shades and set them on the table next to him.

"A couple of the dickheads invited me to the park for some big football game at 4:30. Want to go with me?" he asked casually.

Wally thought about it.

"Football isn't really my favorite. The coaches always yell at me for speeding," he admitted.

"No rules in this game," Dick hinted.

The redhead grinned.

"You want me to go so your team can win?" he interpreted it.

Dick winced, surprised at the thought.

"What? No. I want you to be on their team so I can try to kick your ass for calling my mask stupid yesterday," Dick corrected him, masking a smirk.

Wally laughed silently at the memory.

"Well, it is a stupid mask," he stood up for himself.

Blue eyes narrowed at him. Before Dick could throw a clever retort, Wally's hand moved to the outside of the boy's elbow and he leaned in closer, cautiously and slowly. The masked smirk came out and softened to a shy smile, the blush returning with a wicked vengeance. He didn't object though. He leaned in, his blue eyes hiding once again from the world and his lips met Wally's, the blissful tingling returning. If they were in 'The Anchorman', Wally imagined he'd hop on a pink unicorn, Robin on a green one, and they'd be chasing after Lucky and his little charms, giggling happily at the bottom of the rainbow.

It wasn't until they heard someone in the distance yell, "Fags!" that they parted. Wally's eyebrows turned down, and the cocky kid who made the outburst was suddenly on the ground, blood falling heavily from his nose. He let out a strangled sob of pain. No doubt, his nose was broke. Wally wiped the blood off his knuckles on his jeans.

"Pussy," he growled, walking calmly back to Dick, an angry expression burnt into his lips.

Dick's eyebrows were furrowed. Wally may have overreacted just a little. He wanted to ask the redhead 'what the hell', but the angry expression turned to grin and he laughed it off, catching the normally gloved hand in his.

"We should probably head to park before the kid calls the cops on me," he suggested.

Dick laughed, letting Wally lead him down the sidewalk, kind of bummed out that he hadn't got a sonic drink.

"You ready to get your ass kicked, West?" he teased, looking lovingly up at the redhead, swinging their hands gently.

Wally grinned competitively.

"The better question is: You ready to get _your _ass kicked?" he tossed back.

"In your dreams!" Dick's eyes got a happy glint to them. "I don't care if you just kissed me twice and beat a guy down for calling us… you know… You're ass is going to be kicked by my right Converse."

"Not even in your _nightmares_," Wally returned the shot.

"How clever," Dick said sarcastically, "Think of it yourself?"

The two went down the sidewalk, trash-talking each other lovingly. To the normal eye, they were just two friends arguing, who were for some odd reason holding hands, but to them, they were a bit more than that. They had felt the aster and were more than happy to show it through the act of ass-kicking.

**[1] When Stan hears the knock at the window, his first thought is, "Kyle…?" And when they got after Blanket, it's Stan and Kyle on the team. They force Kenny to be little Blanket when I honestly think Stan was a better choice. I mean, I was happy to see and hear an unhooded Kenny, but…**

**[2] See 'Thursday Nights' for details. **

**[3] A group of butterflies is called a flutter, I guess. **

**Dude, I suck ass at ending. I suck hairy plumber unwashed tattooed elephantitus infected ass at endings. Hahaa, if I ever become an author, the world is **_**so **_**going to hate how I end my books (:**

**And to the Wicked Wizard of Oz, sorry I'm delaying your head smash. I still have to update my 'You Didn't Know..?' story, so it may be a while… Sorry. Give me until Friday. If it's not up by then, you can bash my head in (virtually) so I know exactly how to write the one you want to see (;**

**-F.J. **


End file.
